Preston Stormer
This page has entire amounts of canon info. Feel free to edit this page and add Fanon info. The links head for the Herofactorywiki until their pages are made on this wiki. Preston Stormer, also known as The Pro, is the leader of the Hero Factory Alpha Team, and has completed more missions than any other hero. He is a fairly new model of hero, but behaves in a way typical of 'classic heroes'. He works alongside Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer, and carries a unique personal weapon, a multifunctional ice-based design. Biography One of Preston's first teams included the Hero Von Ness. During a mission, Von Ness' actions almost resulted in the destruction of a city and the death of the team leader. Von Ness vanished and returned later as Von Nebula, blaming Preston for his failures. After years of experience as a hero, Preston Stormer used his position as leader of the Hero Factory's top team to request the construction of a unique weapon, fitted with an array of tools he knew would be useful. Stormer led the Alpha Team on a mission to Almaak V to investigate the disappearance of neighboring planet Almaak IV. There was no obvious natural explanation, and the population of Almaak V were descending into panic, whilst the government blamed a weapon supposedly developed in the Prima Giedi star system. However, Stringer recognized that the missing planet's moon remained in place, suggesting the planet was hidden and not moved. The hero used his skill with sonic manipulation to disable the holographic cloaking system, and the entire incident was revealed as a plot by Almaak V government figures who sought to spark a war with the Prima Giedi planets. Last year, Stormer and the Alpha Team fought against the villain Cornelius Zo, who commanded an army of giant tiger ants. The ants were destroying the city, but Bulk devised a counter-attack using a tank known as the "Crusher", the appearance of which caused the ants to flee. The same year, the team also apprehended a notorious space pirate. Recently, the Alpha Team was called to guard a shipment of C-4000 explosives that was being hijacked by XPlode and Rotor. When XPlode abandoned his sidekick in battle, Stormer called William Furno, who was in the Hero Craft, to cuff Rotor. However, Rotor attempted to subdue the rookie with his weapon, but Stormer pushed Furno out of the path of the blast. At the Assembly Tower, Stormer advised Furno to replay the following mission in the Training Spheres, noting the rookies 18 errors. Stormer decided to take the three rookies on a training mission. However, before arriving on location, Stormer received a transmission informing him of an attack on the explosives plant on Lemus 2. Despite feeling that three rookies didn't make a team, he piloted the Hero Craft. At Stormer's suggestion, they decided to fool the villains with a decoy. Despite the plan's success, Stormer was downed by the combined forces of XPlode and Rotor. Furno ordered that their commander be put out of harms way, so that the rookie could take care of the duo himself. Stormer, revived, noticed a captured Rotor and complimented Furno, who then noted that XPlode was running scared. Stormer warned him not to be so sure and that they should be prepared when he attacks again. Preston and the Alpha Team accepted a radio interview with Hero Factory FM where Mak Megahertz talked to them about their battle with Cornelius Zo and gave him a brief recounting of the event, before being called off to another mission. Personality Stormer is a no-nonsense sort of person, and is very loyal. He dislikes theatricality, but is courageous and level-headed in battle. He is currently in turmoil over the death of a rookie teammate on-mission, despite evidence that he was in no way to blame for the incident, and cannot shake the idea that he could have done something to help. Since then, he has been especially hard on new team members. Some can take it, but others have to be transferred to other squads. He is also highly competitive, and set his sights on leading Alpha Team in the knowledge that he would be good at the job. He likes his position of command, but admits that he can sometimes be set in his ways. Weapons Stormer is equipped with a Multifunctional Ice Weapon, special designed for him at his request. The main component of the tool, which covers his entire right arm, is a claw-like ice blade. This is formed from a composite ice stronger than ordinary metals, and whilst the blade can form in under a second, a new one must be generated every few minutes. Also attached to the weapon are a high-speed rotary saw blade, a grappling spear, and a hardened piton blade. The entire weapon is re-evaluated by weapons analysts after every mission, constantly improving it. Appearance Preston Stormer has white and blue armor, and has translucent blue eyes and a blue Hero Core. His helmet is said to have a look of authority by some. Set Information *Preston Stormer's set number is 7164. *Preston Stormer was released in August for $7.99. *Preston Stormer contains 17 pieces. Trivia *Preston Stormer has been talked about with the last name 'Slammer' instead of Stormer, but his finalized name is Stormer. *His ice saw/bolt shooter arm is not connected to an arm piece: it itself is a solid piece connected by a basic Technic joint piece. *Stormer will be voiced by "John Schneider" in the Hero Factory TV Show. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Core Crisis'' Category:Heroes